


It Feels Like Jealousy

by CaiaCaecilia



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiaCaecilia/pseuds/CaiaCaecilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic concerning One catching Three in Two's quarters after their roll in the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Jealousy

Title : It Feels Like Jealousy

Author : Caia Caecilia

Rating : Mature

Characters : One, Three, Two,

Author’s Note : This is a just short fic and the title is from the song “Jealousy” by Will Young. Just my slash coloured take on when One catches Three in Two’s quarters after they’ve had a tumble in the hay.

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It Feels Like Jealousy

Seeing him there in her quarters getting dressed after they’d... He couldn’t believe it, they barely knew each other, had no idea what their past relationship had been and Three and Two were screwing.

He’d been shocked, hardly able to stutter out some lame excuse about going over the salvage plan, unable to stop looking at Three, the play of light across the muscles in his back , his chest broad and firm. Something stirred in One, something he was unsure of.

He was pissy with Three, more so than usual. Mad at him for being with Two and he wanted to believe it was because he wanted Two for himself but he knew it wasn’t that. When he saw Two he felt annoyance, she had touched what he wanted to touch, tasted Three’s skin, felt him push into her body, had possessed him. 

One wanted Three for himself but if that wasn’t going to happen then he was going to make damn sure no one else had him. If that meant going after Two himself then so be it. She rebuffed him, not wanting complications. She was using Three, she didn’t care for him, One seethed.

He tried planting the seed in her mind that Three wasn’t good enough for her, that he couldn’t be trusted. He watched them together trying to spot any signs of a growing closeness, an intimacy. 

Then the dying girlfriend turned up. With her simpering smile and her memories of a rural idyll on some backwater rock in the arse-end of the galaxy. One watched Three falling for her bullshit even though he couldn’t remember her and their supposed perfect life together. He watched and hated her. Why couldn’t she just hurry up and die for fuck sake.

He was so apologetic to Three, it had been his idea to wire up Wendy’s head which had in turn led to Sarah’s stasis pod losing power and her tragic death – what a shame.

Two didn’t want complications she said but eventually she came to his bed. Three had rebuffed her, One felt elation. Closing his eyes and fucking her he thought of Three. Three’s hands touching her body just as his hands were, Three’s tongue laving first one hard nipple and then the other till she squirmed and sighed just as he was doing, his cock driving into her taking her just as Three had done. One closed his eyes and imagined Three was there in the room with them stroking himself while he watched One fuck Two, getting off on it, enjoying the sight of One’s body driving into Two. One thought about Three’s eyes on him and came with a cry biting down on his lips to stop himself saying Three’s name out loud.

His relationship with Two wasn’t what he wanted but it had a purpose, it stopped her pursuing Three. She was a bitch, controlling, dismissive, everything on her terms, but he put up with it to get what he wanted. After all he was using her just as much as she was using him.

Author’s Note – I had the basic idea for this but just let it write itself. Wow, One turned out a lot darker than I’d envisaged.


End file.
